Jeff Miller
Jeff Miller is Senior Vice President of Product Development and Publishing of Nintendo of America. He has worked on localization management on many Nintendo games, with his first Nintendo game as a localization manager being Hey You, Pikachu! in 1998. He has been involved with the industry ever since 1993, with his first credit being for Battle Cars in 1993. Credits *''Battle Cars '' (1993) - Special Thanks *''Hey You, Pikachu!'' (1998) - Localization Manager *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) - Localization Manager *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) - Localization Manager *''Mario Tennis'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Dr. Mario 64'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party 3'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'''' and Seasons'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Advance Wars'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Golden Sun'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Pikmin'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Localization Manager *''Animal Crossing'' (2002) - Localization Manager *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (2002) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party 4'' (2002) - Localization Manager *''Metroid Fusion'' (2002) - Localization Manager *''Metroid Prime'' (2002) - Producer *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords'' (2002) - Localization Manager *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Wario World'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''F-Zero GX'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Fire Emblem'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party 5'''' (2003) - Localization Manager *Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) - Localization Manager *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (2004) - Localization Manager *[[Custom Robo: Battle Revolution|''Custom Robo]] (2004) - Localization Manager *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) - Product Coordinator *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''Pikmin 2'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party 6'' (2004) - Localization Manager *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''Star Fox: Assault'' (2005) - Localization Manager *[[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]] (2005) - Localization Manager *[[Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat|''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat]] (2005) - Localization Manager *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party Advance'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (2005) - Localization Manager *[[WarioWare Twisted!|''WarioWare Twisted!]] (2005) - Localization Manager *[[Kirby Canvas Curse|''Kirby Canvas Curse]] (2005) - Localization Manager *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''DK: King of Swing'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''Trace Memory'' (2005) - Localization Manager *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (2005) - Localization Manager *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party 7'' (2005) - Localization Manager *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) - Localization Manager *Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) - Localization Manager'' *''''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) - Localization Manager'' *''True Swing Golf'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure!'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Drill Dozer'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Odama'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''New Super Mario Bros''. (2006) - Localization Manager *''Big Brain Academy'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Magnetica'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Star Fox: Command'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Magical Starsign'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Wii Sports'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (2006) - Localization Manager *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Custom Robo Arena'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party 8'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Planet Puzzle League'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''DK: Jungle Climber'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Mario Party DS'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Master of Illusion'' (2007) - Localization Manager *''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' (2008) - Quality supervisor *''Endless Ocean'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (2008) - Localization Manager *Art Style: ORBIENT (2008) - Localization Manager *''Wii Music'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Art Style: ROTOHEX'' (2008) - Localization Manager *''Bird & Beans'' (2009) - Localization Manager *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' (2009) - Localization Manager *''Rhythm Heaven'' (2009) - Localization Manager *[[Punch-Out!! (Wii)|''Punch-Out!!]] (2009) - NOA Marketing Support *Metroid: Other M'' (2010) - Localization Manager *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) - Localization Manager *''Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies'' (2010) - Coordination *''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation'' (2011) - Coordination *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2'' (2011) - NOA Coordination *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (2013) - Localization Manager *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' (2015) - NOA Product Development *[[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] (2015) - Adviser *[[Yo-kai Watch|''Yo-kai Watch]] (2015) - Localization Manager *''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' (2015) - Localization Manager *''Disney Art Academy'' (2016) - NOA Product Development & Publishing *''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' (2016) - NOA Product Development & Publishing *''Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!'' (2017) - Business Development *''Miitopia'' (2017) - NOA Localization Management *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (2017) - Business Development Special Thanks *''Battle Cars'' (1993) *''WeaponLord'' (1995) - *''Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland'' (1995) *''Pac-Man: Special Color Edition'' (1999) *''Crystalis'' (2000) *''Excitebike 64'' (2000) *''Paper Mario'' (2001) *''NBA Courtside 2002'' (2002) *''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' (2002) *''Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse'' (2002) *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' (2002) *''Star Fox Adventures'' (2002) *''1080° Avalanche'' (2003) *''Geist'' (2005) *''Battalion Wars'' (2005) *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' (2005) *''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) *''Metroid Prime: Hunters'' (2006) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (2006) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (2007) *''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' (2008) *''Pokémon Platinum'' (2009) *''Pokémon Rumble'' (2009) *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) *''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2016) *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) *''Yo-kai Watch 2'' (2016) *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017) *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) *''ARMS'' (2017) *''Ever Oasis'' (2017) *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017) *''Hey! Pikmin'''' (2017) *[[Splatoon 2|''Splatoon 2]] (2017) *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters'' (2017) *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (2017) *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) *''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) Category:Real people Category:Nintendo people Category:Nintendo localization